Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic handheld vaporizers, and more particularly to devices for attachment to electronic handheld vaporizers.
Description of the Background Art
Electronic handheld vaporizers (e.g., electronic cigarettes) are becoming an increasingly popular alternative to traditional smoking. Typically, handheld vaporizers include a battery unit, a vaporizing unit, a mouthpiece unit, and control circuitry. The battery unit includes a rechargeable battery that supplies power to an atomizer (e.g., a heating element) located in the vaporizing unit. The battery unit is mechanically and electrically coupled to one end of the vaporizing unit while the mouthpiece is mechanically coupled to the opposite end of the vaporizing unit. The vaporizing unit also includes a fluid reservoir where flavored fluid is stored before being vaporized by the heating element. The mouthpiece is typically attached to the opposite end of the vaporizing unit so that the user can inhale the vapor generated by the heating element. The control circuitry determines when to actuate the heating element according to user input. For example, in some vaporizers, the control circuitry includes a simple switch that, when pressed, allows power to be supplied to the heating element.
One common problem with such handheld vaporizers is that they are easily dropped, which may cause damage or inoperability to the unit. They may also fall out of pockets easily, becoming damaged or lost. Unfortunately, handheld vaporizers are relatively complex and, therefore, expensive to replace.